Regret Message(Mensaje de Lamento)
by NekoVampirezaChibiGirl
Summary: "Su deseo se había cumplido"


**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Por tu culpa él estaba muerto. Porque él no había pensado en sí mismo. Pensó más en ti que en el futuro que le guardaba. En ese momento querías gritarle, decirle que no lo hiciera. Pero sólo pudiste llorar. Porque, aunque él dijera que nada pasaría, tú sabías cuál era la verdad detrás de su sonrisa. Él no quería morir.

**Pero quería que tú vivieras.**

Prefirió tu vida antes que la propia. Tu futuro antes que el suyo. ¿Era considerado? No. Era estúpido. Su ciego amor hacia ti hizo que no pensara qué pasaría, si no en que tu vivirías. Eso era suficiente para él.

**Pero para ti eso no bastaba si él se iba.**

Lloraste alado de donde la cabeza de él había sido cortada. Lloraste a mares, sin control, rogándole al cielo que él volviera. Pero sabías que no era suficiente para traerlo de vuelta. ¿Valía la pena intentarlo? Pensaste en aquél mar que él te había mencionado un día. El mar de leyenda, donde se cumplían sueños. No habías había creído en eso. Se lo habías dicho. Aún así, él insistió, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar en algún futuro y que terminarías por intentarlo.

**¿Lo sabías tú también?**

Le preguntaste si él cumpliría todos tus deseos, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa. La escena de su muerte fue lo que hizo que notaras que haría todo por ti. Incluso morir joven.

Con la botella de vidrio que contenía tu deseo dentro, paraste justo frente al mar, a una distancia donde sólo se mojaran tus pies. No valía la pena intentar eso, pero lo harías aún asi. Haber si alguien allá arriba oía tus llantos y tenía compasión de ti.

**Pero las lágrimas no lo traerían devuelta.**

-Es mi culpa...-

Murmuraste. Apretaste la botella con fuerza, esperando de que las leyenda se cumpliera. Incluso sabiendo que no pasaba de eso: una leyenda. Y recordaste otra escena.

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas día a día?_-

Mostraste interés en él.

_-Deseo que la señorita Rin tenga pechos muy grandes-_

Él, a pesar de mucho sufrimiento, seguía bromeando contigo.

_-¡L-Len!-_

_-Sólo bromeaba. Deseo que la señorita Rin sea siempre feliz-_

_-Si es lo que deseas, no debes apartarte de mi lado. Porque sólo a tu lado soy verdaderamente feliz-_

_-Entiendo... haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz-_

Si se lo habías dicho, ¿porqué se dejó matar?

**Porque quería que vivieras en su lugar.**

Lloraste. Lloraste por no haber podido cambiar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Lloraste porque no habías pensado en nadie además de ti misma. Lloraste porque, gracias a tu egoísmo, él estaba muerto. Lloraste porque creías que era culpa tuya.

**Claro que lo era.**

Los recuerdos invadían tu mente de a montones, pero sólo prestabas atención a algunos.

_-Creo que la asusté. Lo siento-_

A pesar de haber matado a su amada, a pesar de haberse convertido un asesino, a pesar de todo, él seguía sonriendo. Abriste los ojos de par en par porque notaste lo que habías hecho.

_-Len...-_

Momentos después, lo encontraste llorando en su habitación.

**Lloraba por tu culpa.**

Gritaste tu deseo al cielo antes de dejar la botella en el agua. Lloraste arrepentida, por primera vez, te arrepentiste de lo hecho.

_-¡Len!-_

Él sonrió. A pesar de todo, él te sonreía. El sonido de aquél elemento caer fue lo que hizo que tus lágrimas cayeran sin control. Lo habían matado porque era tu gemelo. ¿Sabían que no eras tú?

Caíste de rodillas en el agua sin dejar de llorar aún.

-Lo siento...- dijiste repetidas veces.

**No había nadie para perdonarte.**

-Dios... Te lo suplico...- suplicabas. Nunca habías suplicado. -Si en este mundo... vuelvo a nacer...-

-Sería lindo que seamos gemelos otra vez-

Esa voz había sido grabada con fuego en tu memoria. Alzaste la mirada para ver que fuera cierto.

**¿Lo era?**

Te pusiste de pie y observaste a tu lado. No había nada. Arqueaste una ceja y sonreiste.

-Es verdad-

Miraste al cielo. Quizás, ese deseo si podía cumplirse.

**...Quizás.**

* * *

-Kagamine Rin. Iniciando-

Una figura de cabellos dorados abrió los ojos. Al parecer, el nuevo experimento había sido un éxito. Estaba viva.

-Todo está en orden- y lo estaba. "Master" sonrió de lado.

-Mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Te sabes tu propio nombre?

La pequeña rubia se quedó observándolo. -Es perfecto- murmuró.

La androide se quedó observando a su creador. -Bien, tengo alguien que presentarte-

Seguía inmóvil, esperando que su creador le presentara a ese alguien.

-Su nombre es...- un pequeño rubio se paró alado de el creador y se quedó observando a la nueva compañera que tendría.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

**Su deseo se había cumplido.**

* * *

_Sólo debo decirles que me siento rara. Demasiado diálogo, pero quería ser lo más fiel a la canción posible. Y no estaba oyendo la canción exactamente en el momento en el que escribía la historia. Drabble, Oneshot o lo que sea, espero que guste. Quedó raro, nunca había escrito así, pero estoy conforme con el resultado-a pesar de que voy a esforzarme por mejorar, esta historia no quedó tan mal._

_Gracias por leer mi pequeñez y deja review si te gustó. Anda, no te cuesta nada QnQ (?_


End file.
